Restoring The Bond
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: AU! Kurt is given a mission. A mission to find a lost and confused spirit and get it to rejoin its body. This new ability of communicating with the spirit world may eventually bring love for Kurt. Eventual Klaine! Rated for safety. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

It was late. And yet he sat there. One drop of blood. That was all it took. Kneeling on the grave with the red substance dripping from his pale finger. The thorned rose had fallen to the Earth, forgotten now as his glasz eyes stared directly ahead of him. He was entranced. The feel of death hounded in on him from every angle and yet he seemed not to notice.

The shrill darkness that was all around him broke the glowing pale light in front of him. The light gleamed from a figure, a figure the boy knew as a ghost. "Hello son," it spoke in a whispered hum. The voice was undoubtedly female. He did not reply but she seemed not to want him to. "Have I ever told you just how special you are?" He started to nod but realized she meant it in a different way than she had in life and shook his head instead. "Well, it is high time you knew. Tonight begins your life's true journey."

Still, the boy did not speak. His eyes remained fixed on the figure. The spirit's own eyes glowed brightly in the dark and he remembered how in life, they were the same as his own. That was how he had gotten his eyes. The spirit was his mother. The spirit was there to guide him.

A few moments of silence pressed in around them as he continued to kneel on the grave. The dark was a flashing light and he heard the beginnings of a rainstorm, knowing that soon, rain would begin to pour. The little bit of his mind not entranced by the experience cursed the threat of rain. It would ruin his hair. It would plaster his pale skin and it would soak his perfect clothes through to the bone. But still he did not move. He could not move.

"Do you see the dark?" the spirit asked. The boy nodded. "Do you feel the wind?" He nodded again. "Do you feel the presence?" Once more, the boy nodded. "Than you are ready my son. Open your eyes and embrace the world that has broken through the barrier. You have one mission my son."

The boy sat on in the darkness, eyes still locked on the spirit that he knew to be his mother. For a moment there was no exchange between either of them. Finally, the boy spoke, for the first time since the exchange had begun. For the first time since he had pricked his finger with the thorn on the rose that lay forgotten on his mother's grave. "What is the mission mother?" he asked. His high-pitched voice was like a delicate song, floating on the night air as it pierced the silence around them. She watched him for one moment more before allowing a small smile, one not very different from those the boy normally wore, to cross her delicate features.

"There is a boy son. He is one year your junior. His spirit is lost son. His body lays in a hospital in Westerville, Ohio. It is only kept alive by life support. His parents – well his mother – refuse to cut those lines. He clings to life but only barely. The only way that he can bring himself back to the world is for him to receive his spirit back into his broken body. But his spirit is lost son. His spirit does not know that it is a spirit." Here, his mother cut her words and waited for him to show his understanding. The boy nodded. "You are to find his spirit and bring him back to his body and when the boy rejoins the world of the living, you will be rewarded."

Those words were her last as thunder cracked the air. A blinding flash of light cracked across the sky and the darkness swelled in around him, pressing him on all sides until the rain began to fall. And then…the boy knew no more and his memory wiped to a clean black slate as he fell from consciousness.

**A/N: Hi guys! Yes, I know this is a little bit of a short piece for me. But this is just a prologue and I promise, chapters beyond this will definitely be at least my normal length and style. I know I've got a lot going on but I had to get this down or I was going to go crazy. If you haven't guessed the premise of this story yet, I'm sure you'll get it soon. Klaine will be made, I promise but please review! They make me smile and keep me writing and I'm wondering what you might think of this story!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there again everyone! Thank you for your interest in this story! I know the prologue was incredibly short but chapters will be much more extensive now, I promise! So do enjoy chapter one of this lovely fic!**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel groaned as his alarm went off and yawned heavily, allowing his eyelids to flutter open. He stared at the ceiling of his room for a moment, thinking about the rather odd dream he'd had. His mother had been in it, giving him some kind of mission. But he couldn't remember full details. It was just kind of odd.<p>

However, as he swung his legs out of the bed, Kurt found that he was fully dressed and sliding mud onto the floor. Mud. His shoes were coated in caked mud that had stained his sheets as though he'd gone tramping in the rain. Kurt's heart nearly stopped as he stared at his feet in disgust. To add to the impossible discovery, he found that his hair was a real mess as though he'd gone to sleep with it soaking wet and it had dried funny. The drying wet stain on his pillow and odd stiff feeling of his clothes, which still felt a little damp, confirmed this suspicion.

Well hell.

Kurt realized that he was going to have a lot of work to do when he got home from school that day. Immediately pulling the shoes and socks from his feet, he held them by the tips of his fingers and dropped them in the trashcan he had in his room.

Shuddering from the mud Kurt yanked the blankets off his bed and shoved them into his hamper, quickly following them up with his clothes. He hoped he could salvage it all. He shuddered again and headed into his bathroom to shower and hopefully fix his mess of hair.

As he stood in the shower, scrubbing himself clean, the boy couldn't help but wonder to himself if that so-called dream had really happened. But wouldn't he remember it if it had? He was aware that by the time he had apparently left his mother's grave in the dream, it had started to storm and pour down rain. His condition when he woke up mimicked that revelation, as though he had merely come home and climbed into bed after the adventure.

A sigh broke his lips and he tried desperately to shove those thoughts out of his head. He turned the spray of the shower off, stepped out and grabbed a towel. Heading back into his room, Kurt sat down at his vanity and started on his rigorous morning moisturizing routine.

It took another hour, hour and a half for him to be content with his appearance for the day. He'd had to fight quite a bit with his hair. As a precaution, Kurt shoved an extra bottle of hairspray into his school bag before grabbing his keys and heading out of his room. One glance at his watch was enough to tell him that he barely had time to eat even a banana if he wanted to get to school on time that morning.

A rough sigh broke from his lips as he reached into a bowl of fruit on the kitchen counter and grabbed the yellow fruit before heading out quickly without a word to his parents who were sitting there enjoying their own breakfast. Burt and Carole exchanged glances with each other and Burt looked ready to call after his son but Kurt had already hurried through the living room to the front door and pulled it open. There was next to no time to stop the teenager.

Finn lumbered into the kitchen just after Kurt had slammed the front door and with that sound, the giant teen seemed to realize that he was off the clock. His eyes widened as though he was only just really waking up and he grabbed a couple of pop tarts and ran after his stepbrother. He just barely made it to Kurt's car before Kurt started to drive off, nearly forgetting that he was supposed to drive Finn to school that day.

"Dude," Finn started and Kurt threw him the evil eye as he looked behind him and pulled out of the driveway. Finn held his hands up in surrender.

"Do not call me that Finn," Kurt snapped. That was all it took for Finn to realize that something was bothering Kurt. It was than that he realized that Kurt had not been sitting in the kitchen waiting for him when he got down from his room. "I've had a bad morning," Kurt notified him.

"A bad morning?" Finn questioned.

"Yes," Kurt replied with such finality that Finn became aware that this conversation ended right at that moment. He didn't say another word the entire drive to school.

Kurt couldn't concentrate in any of his classes that day. He just kept thinking about the incident from the morning and wondering if he had really seen his mother's spirit. It didn't help that the moment he'd taken in the outdoors, the roads and ground showed significant signs of it having poured down rain the night before. That just made everything more real. Kurt bit his lip often throughout classes, eyes on his teachers but not seeing, ears open but not hearing, pen out to take notes but not writing. Instead, he was going over and over the details of the mission, the only things that seemed to stick out in his head like a sore thumb.

By the time classes for the day were over and it was time for Glee Club, Kurt had decided that for the first time ever, something else was more important than Glee. So instead of heading into the choir room, he stopped in the doorway and looked over at Finn who was raising an eyebrow at him curiously. Rachel followed Finn's gaze and gave Kurt a frown.

"Kurt, are you going to enter or just stand there looking like a statue?" the short brunette girl snapped.

That was enough to snap Kurt out of his reverie. He was just able to hear Brittany's pipe up from her seat in the back with Santana. "I didn't know Kurt was a statue." Kurt shook off his head and gave Rachel one of his bitch glares.

"I'm sorry but I can't do Glee today." Everyone who had already arrived stared at him for several moments. "Tell Mr. Schue I had an emergency," he went on. He glanced at his stepbrother. "Sorry Finn, but you'll have to find another ride home. I have to go to Westerville."

Before anyone could ask him about his weird emergency, Kurt had turned and started on his way back out the door. Finn got up to run after him but Rachel grabbed him by the arm, shaking her head and pulling him back down beside her. "If he wants to go, let him," she quipped. Finn looked unsure but settled back into his seat.

Kurt was pounding down the hallway, hurrying to get himself out to the parking lot. He was just glad that the school was pretty empty. Everyone had either gone home already or was currently in a meeting. A part of him did feel guilty for missing Glee that afternoon but after thinking about that mission all day, he just felt like he had to go to Westerville. He had to find this lost spirit. He had to find this boy that was meant to live. Wait, how did he do that? Kurt came to a sudden halt in the hall. He didn't have any way of knowing what he was looking for. For the first time, he was kind of angry with his mother.

"Hello," said a sudden voice from behind him. Kurt whirled around and came face to face with a little girl. She couldn't be any older than five or six. Her blonde hair was in pigtails and she held a lollipop in one hand. The eighteen-year-old McKinley Senior would have wondered what the heck she was doing at his high school were it not for the fact that there was one thing about her that stood out. She was completely see-through. A ghost.

"Um…" Kurt started, not at all sure how to approach this. Why the hell was he seeing a ghost now? He remembered his mother saying something about his abilities. Did he have paranormal abilities or something? "Hi," he said, trying to be nice. "Um…is there a reason you're here?"

The little girl giggled and held out her other hand. It was than that Kurt noticed she had been holding something in it. "Here's a picture mister. I was told to give it to you," she said.

Kurt didn't know what to think. He slowly walked forward and took the photograph she was holding out. "Um…thank you." He said.

The only reply was a giggle and Kurt glanced down at the picture he had just received. His breath caught. The boy in the photograph was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He had dark hair that was gelled back but a single curl escaped in the front and Kurt was willing to bet that without the gel, his whole head would be spring full of curls. His eyes were a gorgeous hazel color. He had a winning smile and was dressed like quite the dapper gentleman. He was wearing a black cardigan paired with a pair of red pants and a matching bowtie. Kurt flipped the picture over and discovered that on the back, someone had written the name, Blaine Anderson. So that must have been the boy's name. He looked up to thank the little girl again only to find that she was nowhere to be seen.

For a moment, Kurt was a little put out by the fact that the child had just vanished into thin air. He shuddered. But within seconds he had regained his composure. Turning again, he pounded off down the hallway, running for the parking lot.

* * *

><p>The world looked weird. He blinked, trying to focus the spectrum from which he was seeing everything. It was as though features around him were swirling into his peripheral vision like tunnels of scenery. He brought his hands up to the sides of his head and tried to straighten his spinning world. Where was he anyway?<p>

As the world finally seemed to focus for the boy, he realized he appeared to be standing in a hospital hallway. What on Earth was he doing here? And why was it that people were walking right by him but not even noticing that he was there, like he really wasn't? These doctors and nurses were rather rude. It only got worse when one slammed right into his shoulder and proceeded to go on without apologizing as though they hadn't even realized what they had done. Though he noticed they shuddered like they had been overcome with a sudden chill.

Blaine tried to shove it out of his mind. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing there. He started walking, finding it peculiar a moment later that his shoes seemed not to make a sound as they hit the floor.

But it wasn't that fact that had him stopping. He noted with some sort of wide horror that his parents stood in the hallway outside a closed door, speaking to a doctor. Oh God, what was going on? Was his sister all right? Blaine crept closer and ducked behind a corner so that he could hear what they were saying.

"Are you sure you want to keep the life support going?" the doctor asked with a frown. Blaine watched his parents exchange glances.

"He's our son and we will hold out hope that he will survive this," Mrs. Anderson told the doctor. The doctor heaved a sigh, as though he thought that there really was no point, like there was no hope for the patient. "You have to respect our wishes," she went on and Blaine could hear a tense sob in her voice.

"Very well Mrs. Anderson but you are aware that Blaine is clinically dead. Without those machines, he wouldn't be alive at all." Blaine nearly fell over with surprise. Him? He was lying in a hospital room clinically dead? No, that wasn't right. He was standing right there. There was no way he was not alive and well.

Not really grasping the entire situation, Blaine ran from his hiding spot, rushing to his parents. "Mom, dad! I'm right here!" But fear gripped him when he realized that they appeared to not have heard him. He reached out to grab his mother's hand and found that his own passed right through it. Horror clutched at his chest as Blaine slowly came to realization.

He was a ghost.

But that didn't make sense. He wasn't officially dead, only clinically dead. He couldn't be a ghost. He just couldn't. He would have to really be dead for that and didn't that doctor say the life support machines were keeping him alive? Yes, he did. So no, he refused to believe something that seemed to be right in front of his face. Blaine Anderson refused to believe that he was a ghost.

Turning in a huff as anger suddenly washed over his body, Blaine stomped right passed his parents and the doctor and they all froze. He must have caused a stir of a breeze. They all shuddered. Blaine let out a strangled cry, knowing they wouldn't hear it and turned to run from the hospital.

No, he wasn't dead. He wasn't a ghost. Someone was playing some sort of sick trick on him. He was sleeping. This was a dream. A horrible dream, he thought. He turned and pinched himself, letting out a yelp. Shit. He wasn't dreaming. But than how could this be real? Blaine was convinced still that he was still alive. He wasn't a ghost per say, and yet he was balancing on that border between life and death.

He didn't stop running until he had run out through the front doors of the hospital, literally right through them. And then he was hit with a sudden thought. What the hell had happened to him that had put him on life support? And wait, why did his parents care so much about keeping him alive? They hadn't shown much love and affection toward him since Blaine had come out to them.

Tears welled in the boy's eyes and he found himself dropping onto a bench just outside the hospital and burying his face in his hands.

"Are you Blaine Anderson?" said a sudden voice and Blaine was immediately taken by the beautiful high pitch octave in the tone of the speaker. A new fear gripped him. _Oh no, they've sent an angel to collect me_, he thought.

Slowly Blaine raised his head and his eyes lit on the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen in his life.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't explain it but the moment he'd gotten into his car, he had somehow knew exactly where he was going and after the agonizingly long drive to Westerville, which was two hours from Lima, he found himself turning his navigator into the parking lot of a hospital.<p>

Putting the car in park, Kurt slid out of the car, staring up at the majestic building. The picture of the boy was still clutched in his hand. He glanced at it and wondered if the spirit was somewhere inside the hospital. If it was than well, getting him back into his body shouldn't be all that hard. But he knew that there had to be a catch to all of this. The question was, what?

Willing his legs, which were feeling like jelly all of a sudden to start walking, Kurt started for the hospital, intending to go in and ask at the front where he might find the room of Blaine Anderson. That was when he saw someone rush right through the front doors and Kurt's breath hitched. It was him. The spirit had come to him! The boy froze in front of the hospital, panic written all over his face and Kurt watched him drop onto a bench and put his head in his hands.

"Are you Blaine Anderson?" Kurt heard himself say as he approached the kid. The boy seemed to freeze for a moment and looked up at him. Kurt's eyes immediately met with the same gorgeous hazel orbs in the picture and he felt his breath hitch yet again. Blaine was even more beautiful in person.

"Y-you can see me?" the boy stuttered. Kurt wanted to melt at the sound of his smooth voice.

He chuckled instead. "I guess you can say I've been given a gift," he found himself replying easily. How was he managing to deal with this so easily? It was kind of weird.

"Am I dead?" Blaine asked and Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Um…" he said, not sure how to answer that. He was under the impression that Blaine didn't know he was a ghost. "I'm not sure how to answer that," he admitted.

Blaine looked at him in surprise. He had been expecting a straightforward answer from this boy who had this gift. He seemed to know something that Blaine didn't. But he hadn't expected him to not be sure how to answer his question. Did that mean there was still hope? Blaine could only pray that there was. He didn't want to die. He wasn't ready to die. Hell, he was not dead! He needed to stop thinking like that. But it was getting hard.

"I'm supposed to help you," Kurt finally said. Blaine gave him a curious look.

"Help me? Help me what?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not sure," he said honestly. "My mother didn't give me all the details."

"Your mother?" Blaine asked in surprise and it was only at his question that Kurt realized what he had said. A blush flickered across his pale cheeks. "Are you an angel?" Blaine suddenly asked. The flush on Kurt's cheeks darkened and he looked down at his hands. What a thing to say.

"No," he said, still finding it strange that he could speak so easily despite the fact that his heart was beating out of his chest and he found butterflies stirring. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't developing at least a crush on this somewhat dead boy. "I'm just a senior from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. And the only out gay kid. Nothing special," he said shrugging.

Blaine's next words did not cover the surprise of the fact that Kurt was from Lima, Ohio but instead, lit upon something else, with a hint of surprise in his tone. "You're gay?" he said. Kurt lifted his head up to look at him.

"Yes," he said shortly. He could help the leap in his stomach when Blaine genuinely smiled at him. God this nearly dead kid was beautiful.

"So am I," Blaine replied. It was than that he realized he didn't know this kid's name. "Um…who are you exactly?" he asked.

Kurt flushed again, feeling stupid for not introducing himself sooner. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Kurt, Kurt Hummel. Pleasure to meet you Blaine," he said, a genuine closed mouth smile lighting across his face.

"That has got to be the most beautiful name I've ever heard," Blaine replied, the words rushing out of his mouth before he could stop them. Kurt just stared at him, his gorgeous glasz eyes wide. The blush that had already lit up his pale cheeks crept on down his neck and he turned his eyes on the ground again, trying and failing to hide the reaction to this boy's compliment.

"Um…thank you," he replied in a small voice. "Well, I'm meant to do my job," he said, trying to move passed the awkward moment.

"What exactly is your job?" Blaine asked.

Kurt finally looked up at him again and lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck. "I'm not sure. But something about restoring a bond or something. I think I'm supposed to get you back into your body." He bit his lip and Blaine just stared at him. "So, uh…we should go see you," he whispered, aware of how awkward that sounded and he knew that if he was in Blaine's position, he wouldn't particularly like hearing someone else say that to him. Blaine finally tore his gaze from Kurt, his eyes narrowing and that was when Kurt knew he'd been right about it not being that easy.

"No," Blaine said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. Kurt took notice of the tears that started to slide from his hazel eyes. He moved to sit beside the boy and was astounded when he was able to place a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looked at him. "I'm not ready for that," he went on, feeling the firm tone leave his voice. "I can't. I've just heard a doctor tell my parents that life support is the only thing keeping me alive. I want to go back but I'm too scared. I'm not ready to face that."

Kurt wasn't sure what to do but he knew he couldn't just force Blaine to go back to his body. The spirit had to come to his own and decide he wanted to go back. He could feel that in his own body. He felt that his mother was subconsciously giving him this knowledge. He heaved a sigh. "Well than I guess my job for now is to keep you comfortable and help build you so that you can face it." Kurt's voice was soft as he spoke.

Blaine turned his head to look at him, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "Promise me you're not going to leave?" he questioned. Kurt gave him another small closed mouth smile.

"I won't leave," he said gently. "I promise. This is my job so I'm going to do it. But you're probably going to have to hang around with my life while we work. I can't just drop everything and focus my life on you." Blaine gave him an understanding nod of his head. "I already ditched Glee Club to come here." That caught the partially dead boy's attention and his head propped up quickly.

"Glee Club?" he asked. "You sing in Glee?" Kurt nodded and Blaine could not contain the grin that broke his face. "Me too. Well I did. I'm the lead singer for the Dalton Academy Warblers." Kurt felt his heart swell. What were the chances?

There was no doubt in either boy's mind. They were going to get along just fine!

**A/N: Well there we have it! What did you think of the first chapter? I know, I've kind of dropped my usually bulky paragraph format. I'm trying to teach myself that not every paragraph has to be super super long. Haha! Well, reviews make me smile guys! So let me know what you thought! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Don't worry, _Raising EM_ will be updated again soon, as well as some of my other work but I was just hoping to gain a little more interest in this story from my readers. Please don't be afraid to give me ideas and suggestions. Thanks! Here's chapter three!**

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this Kurt," Blaine said uncertainly as the two of them climbed from Kurt's navigator. It was the next day and another day of school for Kurt. Blaine was obviously feeling the pressure.<p>

Kurt looked over at him and gave the spirit boy a reassuring smile as he shut the driver's side door of his car. "Relax Blaine," the boy said. "You're a spirit. I'm the only one who can see you, remember?" Blaine still looked a little unsure. "Trust me, it will be fine," Kurt said. But than, Blaine brought up something that the senior hadn't even realized before.

"But what are you going to do when your friends see you talking to empty space?" he asked. Kurt frowned. He hadn't thought about that.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I can't just ignore you."

Blaine looked at him for a moment. "You might have to," he said sadly. Kurt walked around the car and put a hand on his shoulder. Blaine was still finding it odd that Kurt could not only see him, but touch him as well. It wasn't as if Blaine was a spirit to Kurt. It was if he was a living breathing person. Which he would be again if all of this went the way they were both hoping.

Kurt wasn't going to lie. He had no idea how he was supposed to build Blaine up to be strong enough to re-enter his body. His mother hadn't told him anything he was supposed to do. The only thing the eighteen-year-old could do was just wing it. He had to act as normal as possible and if that meant Blaine going around with him while he went about his usual routines, than that was what he was going to do. Besides, the only thing he really had to do differently was to start treating Blaine like a friend and that wouldn't be too hard. He already decided that he liked the kid. Though he thought he would be happier when Blaine was no longer just a spirit.

"No," he said finally. He took Blaine's hand in his aware of the blush creeping down his neck as he felt the spirit boy's hand fit easily in his own. "I will not ignore you Blaine. You're in my life now and I will do whatever it takes to keep you here forever."

Blaine couldn't believe the words that the other boy was saying. He stared at Kurt blankly for a moment.

"We're going to win Blaine. You and I. We're going to win." And without really thinking about it, he raised the other boy's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. It was Blaine's turn to blush and he found himself wondering how it was possible for a spirit to blush.

"Did anyone ever tell you how amazing you are?" Blaine asked.

Kurt chuckled. "Not really, no but thank you for the compliment."

"Any time. I mean it you know." Kurt blushed again. "You're blushing. You blush a lot." This only caused Kurt to blush even more. "It's cute," Blaine went on."

"Blaine," Kurt whined. Blaine laughed and gave Kurt's hand a squeeze.

"Come on pale boy, show me this school of yours." Kurt was only too grateful to have a reason to think of something else. He grinned broadly and started walking toward the building, pulling Blaine along with him. He didn't want to let go of the other boy's hand but yet it seemed that Blaine wasn't bothered by that. In fact, he readjusted his grip so that their fingers were entwined. If Kurt didn't know any better, he would have said they were dating. But that was silly. Blaine was clinically dead and just a spirit. Kurt couldn't date a spirit. But hell, if all this worked out and Blaine went back to his body and lived, Kurt wouldn't hesitate to ask him out. Unless Blaine beat him to it.

Blaine couldn't help the nerves still racking his spiritual body as he and Kurt climbed the stairs to the front doors of Kurt's school. He knew that Kurt probably looked odd with his hand stuck out behind him, clutching air to other students. And he didn't miss the strange looks his new friend was getting. Kurt however, seemed not to be bothered by them. He held his head high and marched right into the front doors of the school.

And that was when it happened.

The spirit boy barely had time to register what had happened exactly but the next thing he could recall, a bunch of jocks were walking away from them laughing. He turned to look at Kurt and was appalled to see chunks of red ice all over the boy. They were stuck in his hair and sliding down his face and had stained his shirt. Blaine was pretty sure some was sliding right down into Kurt's pants. He flushed at that mere thought and tried to shove it out of his head.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something when an enormous teen came running up to Kurt. He recognized the teen as Kurt's stepbrother, whom Kurt had pointed out to him when he'd brought him home the night before.

"Dude, are you okay?" Finn asked. Kurt threw him a glare, his hand pulling from Blaine's.

"Finn, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Sorry," Finn said, cringing. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Kurt immediately grabbed for Blaine's hand again as Finn started to pull him away. Blaine felt some sort of compassion build in his chest as they entered the boy's bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, there was a boy with a Mohawk waiting by the sinks, the tap already running. "You okay Kurt?" the boy asked. Kurt nodded his head.

"Nothing I'm not used to Puck." Blaine wished he could officially meet these kids who were Kurt's friends. But of course he couldn't. He felt a swell of determination to be strong enough to go back to his body grow. He wanted to be a part of Kurt's world forever. He hadn't even known the boy for twenty-four hours yet and already he knew he wanted to keep him in his life.

Puck started to clean Kurt up while Finn ran off to Kurt's locker. Blaine was slightly surprised when the giant teen returned with a fresh change of clothes for the boy and Kurt disappeared into a stall. That was enough to tell Blaine that the slushie incident was a frequent occurrence. Kurt had obviously been prepared.

The spirit boy couldn't help but wonder if it would set the mood for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Kurt's mood didn't seem to change in the slightest. A sign that he was well accustomed to taking a slushie to face and just getting on with his day. But he spent many of his class periods quietly whispering to Blaine, who, though felt guilty for getting Kurt's attention when he should be focused on learning, was incredibly satisfied that he was doing it.<p>

It was now lunch period and Blaine realized for the first time since he had discovered that he was clinically dead, that he didn't have a will to eat. He was sad because he missed food and even though he hadn't been a spirit for too long, he was starting to forget what it tasted like. That could not be a good sign.

Kurt was picking at a salad, apparently not entirely hungry. He ate a few leaves but his mind seemed lost in thought. Blaine put a hand on his arm. And Kurt looked at him.

"You okay Kurt?" he asked genuinely. Kurt opened his mouth to reply but then something horrible happened. Blaine felt something invade his space and blinked to realize that someone had plopped themselves down right in him.

"Mercedes!" Kurt shouted. Blaine looked down at the body taking in the bigger African American girl and shuddered. She did the same.

"This spot is incredibly cold for some reason," the girl commented. Blaine looked at Kurt, discomfort in his face. Kurt was looking horrified. His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide and Blaine tried pleading with him to do something without saying anything. "Kurt?" Mercedes went on. "Boo? Boo!" she yelled. Kurt seemed to snap out of it. He glanced directly at Blaine before pulling his gaze back to Mercedes. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Kurt said dumbly. "Oh yeah. Um…Mercedes?" he questioned.

She raised an eyebrow, looking unconvinced. "Yeah boo?" It was clear that she was concerned. Blaine got the impression that the two of them were incredibly close.

"Could you maybe, sit on my other side today? Please?" Mercedes looked a bit confused but she shrugged, got up and moved to the other side of him. "Thanks," he said, looking back at Blaine. Blaine felt instantly more comfortable and gave him a thankful look. Conversation was on the verge of starting again when a blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform sat down across from Kurt and piped up before anyone else could.

"Hi Kurtie!" she said in a bubbly voice. "Who's your dolphin friend?" she asked. Blaine noticed that she seemed to be staring right at him. Could she see him? Mercedes gave her a weird look and Kurt seemed slightly surprised. He watched the pale boy lean forward and whisper to the girl.

"Britt, you can see him?" Britt raised an eyebrow and smiled, shaking her blonde head.

"No silly. But Lord Tubbington told me you were bringing an invisible dolphin friend with you to school today. He said he was from the other world. I figured that since you asked Mercedes to sit on your other side, your invisible friend was already sitting there."

For several moments, Kurt and Blaine just stared at her. Blaine was more confused than anything and Kurt was wondering how Brittany's cat seemed to know about Blaine. He hadn't seen Brittany since the day before and the only time he'd ever actually seen her cat was on her web show.

"Okay Brittany, whatever you say," Kurt finally said, retreating to his salad.

"You didn't answer my question though Kurtie." Kurt looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Blaine wondered what he thought of the nickname. "Who is he?"

Mercedes looked up from her plate of tatter tots and spoke before Kurt could reply. "Kurt, what is she on about?" Kurt looked over at her but didn't say anything. It took him a few moments but he seemed to decide to humor the girl.

"Um…I don't know his name Britt. He didn't tell me." Wow, that was a way to respond. Blaine felt grateful that he wasn't being revealed entirely to this girl. He didn't really want to get into the picture with Kurt's friends. Not while he was a spirit.

The girl called Brittany frowned and jumped up from the table. "Well that's rude. Lord Tubbington says it's bad manners to not introduce yourself to a new friend. Bye!" She waved and skipped off to sit beside a Latina girl who was also wearing a cheerleading uniform.

Blaine leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Kurt replied. "But the biggest test will be Glee Club this afternoon."

Blaine visibly gulped.

* * *

><p>Glee Club. Blaine's nerves had racked up about it the entire rest of the day as he and Kurt sat through Kurt's afternoon classes. So far, Blaine was really unimpressed by the curriculum. Kurt was in honors and college AP level classes and still, the coursework was comfortably easier and less challenging than anything they taught at Dalton. Kurt looked positively bored and like he wasn't challenged in the least. Blaine thought maybe Kurt might be happier with the curriculum at Dalton but he wouldn't dream of drawing the boy from his friends.<p>

He and Kurt were standing outside the choir room, just a bit down the hall. "Take a few deep breaths," Kurt said. Blaine looked at him strangely. "I know it's odd because you're a spirit and all but if you want to make it back to your body, maybe it will help if you start acting like you're still in it," he said in a gentle voice. He did have a point.

Blaine only hesitated a moment more before he did as Kurt had said. Kurt grabbed his hand and smiled. "We got this?" Blaine asked.

"We got this," Kurt confirmed. He turned and pulled Blaine into the room, where everyone else was already gathered. Blaine could oddly feel his heart pounding. Or maybe he was imagining it seeing as a spirit probably wouldn't have a working heart. Kurt pulled him to the back and sat down, indicating for Blaine to take the seat next to him, all the while keeping a hold of Blaine's hand. Blaine did, trying to ignore the odd looks.

"Kurt?" Rachel said, looking at him odd. "Why are you acting like you're holding hands with someone?

It was Brittany who responded. "Because he is. That's his invisible dolphin!" Kurt looked like he could die on the spot.

"Aren't you a little old to have invisible friends porcelain?" Blaine realized the girl speaking was the Latina that Brittany had run off to join at lunch. He frowned at the girl, not at all amused. Kurt threw her a glare.

Brittany giggled. "Sanny," she said and the Latina looked at her. "You're silly. He's not an invisible friend. He's from the other world. Lord Tubbington told me so." An Asian girl Blaine hadn't noticed at first piped up from her spot on the other side of Kurt.

"The other world? You mean like a spirit?" she asked. Brittany inclined her head to the side as though she had never heard of this revelation.

"I don't know. I don't know what the other world means." She shrugged. "Lord Tubbington says it's a world that all dogs and cats have special communications with." She shrugged again.

The Asian girl seemed thoughtful for a moment. Everyone was now looking at her. She might just know something the other's didn't. Blaine gulped. "And so do some humans," she said quietly. Everyone was now looking at her with such curiosity they seemed to be hanging on her every word. But before the girl could elaborate, a man entered the room with sheet music in his hands.

"Okay guys!" he said cheerfully. All eyes went to him and he looked at Kurt. "Kurt! Glad to see you. We missed you yesterday," he said brightly. Kurt flushed.

"Um…yeah, sorry about that Mr. Schue. I had an urgent emergency. Couldn't be avoided," he replied sinking slightly in his seat. Finn looked over at him for a moment. He was slightly worried about his stepbrother.

"Dude," he started and Kurt glared at him. "You still haven't told me what was so important in Westerville," he went on, giving him an apologetic look.

"It doesn't matter Finn," Rachel said. "There are more important things, like which solos I'm going to do at Sectionals this year." She stood up and walked to the front of the class grinning. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. "As such, I will be taking suggestions today."

The Asian girl raised her hand and Mr. Schue nodded at her. She stood up and went to move Rachel out of the spotlight. Rachel huffed and stomped to the side tapping her foot.

"Forgive me for the interruption Mr. Schue, but we were just having a rather interesting conversation before you came in," she said, looking over at Kurt, who in turn sank lower in his seat. Blaine squeezed his hand and Kurt just looked over at him. The spirit boy tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Don't look so embarrassed," Blaine said. Though he was just as nerved about this whole situation, as Kurt seemed to be. He was not really interested in this spirit stuff and didn't want to be revealed to the others. He didn't want Kurt to seem weird or different or put off suddenly from his friends. He couldn't live with himself if he did that.

Kurt stared at him for several moments. For some reason, he wanted so badly to kiss the spirit boy. His heart was aching out of his chest. He wanted this boy but was that allowed? Was he allowed to have a relationship with a kid who was clinically dead? Kurt wasn't sure. He fought the urge. It would be weird to have a relationship with a boy who wasn't a part of the living world but he wanted it. He wanted it so very bad and then, when Blaine finally went back to his body, he knew that he could have it for real. But what if he woke up and he didn't know who Kurt was anymore? Kurt bit his lip.

Blaine looked at him with concern. "You okay glasz eyes?" he asked in a gentle voice. That only made Kurt's heart ache faster. There was no doubt in his mind. He barely knew this boy but he was already falling for him. "Kurt?" Blaine prompted, bringing him back to his thoughts.

"I'm fine," Kurt whispered. God his eyes were so gorgeous and God he just wanted to kiss him. But he reasoned he would look pretty odd kissing air. Instead, he turned back to the Asian girl. "Tina?" he said. "I understand how appealing this all seems to be for you but can we please not talk about it? It's making me uncomfortable."

And that was the end of that for Glee Club.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt like the whole of Glee Club had been a nightmare that afternoon. Even though Tina had graciously dropped the subject as he had asked, everyone had kept throwing glances his way the entire meeting. They were concerned glances but Kurt hadn't really liked the attention.<p>

He was only too glad to get home. Shutting the door to his room, Kurt flopped on his bed while Blaine took a seat in a chair. Kurt was staring at the ceiling. "That was close," he said softly.

Blaine raised a perfectly triangular shaped eyebrow and stood from the chair, cautiously moving to the bed, sitting down, and taking Kurt's hand. "You know, things might be easier if we tell them." Kurt looked at him for a moment.

"I thought we agreed to keep you a secret," he said. Blaine shrugged.

"They're going to keep asking questions," he said quietly. Kurt sat up and took hold of Blaine's other hand, smiling softly at the other boy.

For a moment, silence passed and than Kurt spoke again. "Maybe so. But there's no way they're going to believe the whole story, not even if they're my friends." He paused and stared momentarily at the door before he looked back at Blaine. "We'll keep it to ourselves as long as we can," he said. "Or let Tina speak about paranormal abilities and let them just believe I have them. If we don't lay this on heavily, they probably won't look into it much more than that," he said.

Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment. He let out a sigh. "That means you shouldn't hold my hand so much." Kurt frowned, looking slightly upset. Blaine sighed again. "It will draw attention. If we don't want them knowing this is something more serious than you being able to interact with spirits, we can't show up like that," he said.

Kurt realized that Blaine was right and was he imagining it or was the other boy actually saddened by this too?

"You're right," he said, looking deep into those hazel eyes. God they were so damn beautiful. _Stop it Kurt. You must be crazy, falling in love with a dead boy. Or almost dead boy_, he thought to himself.

Blaine looked at him for several more moments. The two of them were just staring._ I love this boy_, Blaine suddenly screamed in his head. His eyes widened. Whoa! Where the hell had that come from? He was a spirit and he was in love with a living boy. No way. But he knew it was true. I couldn't tell Kurt. He just couldn't. It would crush him. They couldn't be together. At least not until Blaine was alive again.

But suddenly, Kurt did something Blaine hadn't been expecting. The pale boy closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to the spirit's. Blaine responded, by pressing back.

Kurt was overwhelmed by the sensations running through his body. Blaine's lips were surprisingly warm, despite the fact that he was a spirit and Kurt had been expecting coldness to meet his own lips. But he was surprised by the warmth that immediately spread through him as he met Blaine's lips with his. He couldn't express what had possessed him to do this but he just knew he had to. His eyes slid shut and he released his hands from Blaine's choosing to use them instead to cuff the somewhat dead boy's face. Blaine was kissing him back and he felt his arms slide around his waist.

The rest of the world seemed to slip away. Blaine forgot he was clinically dead. Kurt forgot Blaine was a spirit. Heat passed into the kiss and Kurt moaned against it. It wasn't until a knock at the door brought them back to reality that they pulled apart.

They just stared at each other as the door opened and Finn entered. Kurt forced his gaze away from Blaine's eyes and looked at his stepbrother. "Whoa, your invisible dolphin still here?" Finn asked. Kurt glared at him.

"There's no invisible dolphin Finn," he said. Blaine inclined his head. "I just said that to humor Brittany."

Finn looked unconvinced. "Than why are you so jumpy?" he asked.

Kurt sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I guess I'm just a bit put out by all that paranormal stuff Tina was going to get into." Finn looked at him for several moments. Kurt looked over at Blaine. Who nodded his head in approval. "Look Finn, if I tell you something, do you promise to keep it to yourself?"

Finn was a bit surprised but he shut the door and dropped onto the floor. "Sure. I mean, you're my brother. You can tell me anything." Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine, who merely urged him to go on.

"The paranormal thing…" he started, not really sure how to say this. "Well, it's true…"

Silence passed between the boys and Finn looked at him curiously for a moment. "What are you saying Kurt?" he asked. Kurt sighed again and gave his head a gentle shake. He glanced once more at Blaine, who nodded for him to go on.

"I'm saying that I have paranormal abilities." Finn looked at him wide-eyed. Blaine placed a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt felt a sudden burst of confidence. "There's a spirit in this room with me right now. I…I'm supposed to help him."

Again, silence fell between them. Both boys just looked at each other until Finn spoke. "So, your invisible dolphin is real?" Kurt sighed. This was not what he was hoping to go through with Finn but if he wanted to put it that way. "Sorry," Finn immediately apologized. "I take it he's not really an invisible dolphin."

"Well, by Brittany's definition, he kind of is." Blaine looked confused.

"You mean he's gay like you?" Kurt nodded his head slowly. Blaine thought for a moment, still looking confused. Kurt caught the look on his face and smiled gently.

"It's what Britt calls gay people Dolphins are just gay sharks she says," he said with a soft chuckle. Finn was obviously caught off-guard by watching his stepbrother talk to someone who Kurt said was there but Finn couldn't see at all.

Blaine chuckled lightly and shook his head. "She's not entirely the brightest crayon in the box, is she?" he asked. Kurt shook his head as well.

"Not really, no." Finn looked like he was both fascinated and slightly uncomfortable. Kurt threw him an apologetic look. "Sorry Finn," he said. He bit his lip and Blaine slid the hand on his shoulder to wrap around him, pulling him a little closer. The movement looked odd to Finn he sort of saw Kurt sway to one side. "I was just explaining Britt to him."

Finn was frozen for a moment before he nodded and stood up for the floor. "Yeah, um…okay Kurt." He ran a hand over his head. "I won't tell anyone but I think I'm going to go play video games now." He threw Kurt an apologetic smile and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Blaine frowned.

"He's uncomfortable with this." Kurt turned into his embrace and lightly kissed the spirit's cheek, smiling in a comforting manner.

"No, it's just Finn. Everything with me kind of makes him just a little awkward, but he's trying and I respect that. At least I know he cares." Blaine looked at him and Kurt gave him another comforting smile. The spirit nodded and let a sigh break his lips. Kurt yawned.

Blaine raised his other hand to gently stroke the pale boy's cheek. They seemed to be slipping into an affectionate manner of being with another without really talking about it. But that kiss seemed to be the only words they needed even thought it wasn't really speaking. It said a lot between the two of them.

"Tired?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and Blaine gently moved him to lie down on the bed. "Take a nap," he said. Kurt shook his head, though he didn't move to get back up. Blaine looked into his eyes and realized what was bothering the boy. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled at him. "I'll even lay with you and hold you if you want," he added, blushing slightly.

A similar blush raced down Kurt's face and neck. "You promise?" the pale boy asked. Blaine nodded, the smile still on his face. "I'd like that very much." So the spirit boy lied down beside Kurt and pulled him into his arms. Kurt sighed and yawned again, knowing that he felt oddly safe in the arms of the spirit. It was like nothing could touch him as long as he had Blaine. Yes, he was definitely falling in love with this boy. And that fact only made him want to build Blaine's confidence to return to his body. If only so that Kurt could finally have him for real. Feel real kisses and real touches. Yes, he could touch Blaine like he was solid but there was still the fact that he knew that a spirit body was not a real body and those touches were immense concentration most likely on Blaine's part. Still, they felt nice anyway and Kurt vowed than that he was going to get the real thing.

Smiling softly to himself, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. But it's just so difficult for me to keep our Klaine apart. But I figured if Blaine falls in love with Kurt and vice versa, it will give him all the more reason to have it all for real and the strength to return to his body will arise. I do have some ideas for drama and I don't know how long this story will be. It might not be too long. I'm itching for Blaine to come back to us. Anyway, let me know what you think! Reviews make me smile! See you next chapter!**


End file.
